


Working Together

by skyhillian



Category: Egoflapiplier, Egoplier - Fandom, Game Grumps (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Name Calling, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Egoflapiplier/poly grumps where after meeting Mark, Suzy says, "He's cute." and Arin replies, "He sure is." and Suzy recognizes that tone. Then basically Suzy convinces Arin that they should work together to seduce Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of in the PoV of Arin and Suzy, and I don’t really know much about Suzy so if it’s ooc I apologize. Also I don’t know whether Arin and Suzy were married at this point, but for the sake of something or other, they are. This deviates from canon (not just cause ships but because Mark didn’t live in LA yet at this point, either)
> 
> Warnings: Dirty talk, slurs (I guess?), handjobs, oral sex, anal sex

Suzy had come to pick up Arin and Dan from the Summer of Arcade livestream after it had concluded. When she walked in, she saw Arin talking to a very handsome man with short hair and glasses. She gave him a once over and her eyes lingered on his butt, which was clad in a pair of tight, dark jeans.

Arin and the man hugged before going their separate ways, and when Arin made his way over to his wife, she noticed him watching the man as he headed to the other side of the studio to talk to someone else.

“He’s pretty cute,” Suzy said, nudging her husband with her elbow. They were waiting on Dan, who was in the restroom. “He’s got a nice ass.” Arin bit down lightly on his bottom lip.

“He sure does,” he agreed. Suzy recognized that tone immediately—Arin wanted him and he wanted him _bad_.

“What’s his name?” Suzy asked. The man in question laughed and Suzy thought it sounded like bells.

“Mark. He runs the channel Markiplier.” It sounded vaguely familiar to Suzy, but she didn’t watch many Let’s Plays since she didn’t really have the time.

“Is he the one with the really deep voice?” she asked.

“God, yes,” Arin muttered and Suzy snorted. God, he was so easy to read.

“You know,” she began, and Arin finally looked down at his wife, “you should go for it.”

“Really?” Arin asked. They’d talked a fair bit about open relationships before but Arin had never acted on it. Suzy had fooled around a bit with Holly in the past, but he had yet to find someone he wanted.

“Sure. And if you succeed, I wouldn’t mind joining,” she said coyly, and Arin swallowed harshly.

Their conversation was put on hold by the appearance of Dan, much to Arin’s relief.

* * *

The next few months with Mark were spent subtly flirting, which Mark didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it, seeing as he would flirt right on back. Eventually though, when Suzy began flirting with him, Mark panicked a little. He found her to be absolutely fucking gorgeous, but she was his friend’s wife, and though she was also his friend, it was freaking him out.

After one such incident where Suzy brushed her fingers through Mark’s hair, saying that he had something in it, he escaped back to the Grump room with wide eyes and shaking hands.

“Bro, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Arin said from his spot on the couch. Mark sat down and picked up his controller.

“Suzy…” He paused. He didn’t know whether he should say something or not. It was a really rough spot to be put into. “I think Suzy’s flirting with me, man.”

Arin laughed and Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise. “She probably is, dude.”

“You’re _okay_ with this?” Mark asked incredulously.

Arin set down his controller and turned to look at the befuddled man. “Have you not noticed that both of us are flirting with you?”

Mark’s cheeks flushed pink. “Well, I—I mean…” Arin smirked devilishly.

“Yes?” he asked, drawing out the e sound.

“I mean… yeah, I’ve noticed you’re flirting with me… I kind of… kind of like it?” It came out like a question even though he didn’t necessarily mean for it to. When Arin scooted closer to him on the couch, he squeaked.

“How much do you like it?” Arin asked, pitching his voice lower. Mark shivered.

“A lot,” he said quietly. Arin turned so that he was facing Mark and he put his hands on his thighs. “What—what are you doing?”

“Preparing to kiss you, if that’s all right,” he said bluntly, and Mark swallowed thickly. He nodded shakily and Arin pressed his lips to Mark’s and Mark immediately groaned against the other man’s mouth. He had never kissed another guy before, and the scrape from Arin’s beard was a little off putting, but  _god damn_ did Arin have nice lips.

Arin slowly pushed Mark back until he was straddling his hips. Mark had dug his fingers into Arin’s hair and every time Arin sucked on his tongue he would pull lightly on the strands. Arin kissed across Mark’s jaw and up to his ear, where he nipped lightly at the lobe, causing Mark to hiss and roll his hips. When Arin sucked on Mark’s pulse point, he moaned deeply.

Eventually, Mark’s mind caught up to his conscience. “What about Suzy?” he finally managed to ask. Yes, Suzy. His wife.

Arin laughed and the brush of his breath across Mark’s neck made him shiver. “She’s going to be so pissed that I got here before she did.”

“Wait, what?” Mark asked, incredibly confused. Arin sat up, still straddling Mark’s lap.

“She’s going to be jealous that I’m making out with you and she’s not.”

“Wait,  _what_?” Mark repeated intelligently and Arin rolled his eyes. He leaned back down and kissed at the tender spot just below his ear. Mark bit down on his lip to quiet his whimper.

“We both want to fuck you,” Arin said between kisses, and Mark exhaled shakily.

“How… how would that work?” Mark asked, trying to focus on his breathing so that he didn’t hyperventilate as Arin sucked love bites onto his skin.

“Well, first, we’d take you into our bedroom,” Arin began, “and while she’s kissing your beautiful mouth, I’d be kissing your neck just like I am now.” He punctuated the end of the sentence with a light nip to Mark’s collarbone. He was overjoyed that Mark was wearing his flannel, and he began to slowly unbutton the shirt. “Suzy would unbutton your shirt and from behind, I’d rub your cock through your jeans.” Arin moved his hand down to cup the bulge in Mark’s denims, causing the younger man to groan and roll his hips.

“It wouldn’t take long for us to get you naked, and then we’d get you on the bed. Suzy would slowly strip for you and I’d take off my clothes while you’re distracted.” Arin kissed across Mark’s collarbones and paused to scrape his teeth across the skin. “Suzy fucking  _loves_  to have her pussy eaten and she’d sit on your face and tell you to fuck her with your tongue.” Mark groaned loudly at the dirty words and Arin smirked against his skin. “Would you fuck her with your tongue, Mark?”

“God, yes,” Mark choked out.

“I bet you’re fucking glorious with your tongue,” Arin told him. He brushed the flat of his fingernail over one of Mark’s dusky pink nipples, causing Mark to whine. “While you’ve got your face between my wife’s legs, I’d suck on your cock. I’d take you all the way in to the back of my throat and suck on your balls.” Arin palmed Mark’s cock through his jeans slowly. “And right as you’re about to cum, I’d pull back and make you suffer just a little bit.”

“Please,” Mark begged quietly, rolling his hips into his friend’s hand.

“Please what?” Arin asked and scraped his teeth over Mark’s nipple.

“Touch me, for the love of God,” he said, needy. If Arin didn’t put his hand down his pants  _right now_ , he was positive he would explode.

Arin unbuttoned Mark’s jeans and pulled out his cock. It was already leaking precum. Arin smeared it across the tip and ran his finger through the slit before beginning to slowly pump his hand. Mark cried out and bit down on his hand to try and muffle his noises.

“And then, while you continue to eat out my wife, I’d spread your legs and slide a finger deep into you and when you’re beginning to beg, I’d slide in another, and then another until you’re a whining mess and you’re stretched enough for my cock.” He sped up his hand and Mark moaned loudly again. “You know what I’d do then?”

“What?” Mark asked shakily.

“I’d slide my cock into your tight ass and fuck you until you saw stars. Suzy would ride your face until she came over and over, and when she was finally satisfied she’d climb off and take your cock into her mouth.”

Mark began to mumble “Oh God” under his breath repeatedly.

“Would you like that?” Arin asked. He kissed across Mark’s chest, pausing every now and then to tease one of his nipples.

“God, yes,” Mark told Arin. His eyes were squeezed shut tight and his breath was coming in quick, sharp pants.

“You want to be our little whore?” Mark nodded, but Arin wasn’t satisfied. “Say it,” he demanded.

“I want to be your little whore,” Mark said breathily, and Arin moaned against his skin.

“Good boy,” Arin nearly purred. He ran his thumb along the underside of Mark’s cock and Mark cried out. His back arched and he came all over Arin’s hand and his stomach. Mark opened his eyes to see Arin licking his cum off of his fingers and a wild shiver raced up his spine. When Arin kissed him, he could taste himself on his tongue.

After wiping off his stomach and tucking himself back into his pants, Mark lay on the couch trying to catch his breath. His shirt was still unbuttoned and Arin was pressing butterfly kisses to his chest.

“So,” Arin began, looking up at Mark, who was watching him with a hazy smile on his face, “would you be interested?”

“Mhm,” Mark said sleepily and Arin grinned.

Suzy would be so excited.


End file.
